Look at me
by CandyLovingFreak
Summary: Incest. Amu and Ikuto are cousins. They live together but Amu doesn't acknowledge his presence at all. He's been crazy in love with her since the beginning, but fails to confess to her every time. Will fate bring the opposites together?


**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara belongs to Peach pit, not me. :)**

**Summary: Incest. Amu and Ikuto are cousins. They live together but Amu doesn't acknowledge his presence at all. He's been crazy in love with her since the beginning, but fails to confess to her every time. Will fate bring the opposites together?**

**This is Chapter 1. Hope you like it. :D Review after reading please. Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**The format of this story.  
- '**_**Italics' **_**are for thoughts.  
- Bolds are for my notes. **

The door slammed opened and revealed bubblegum pink hair with a body every girl would die to have. Hinamori Amu. There were a group of guys chatting and laughing behind her, but no sign of any girls. She sighed and entered the house.

"Mom! I'm home. I brought friends! Can they spend the night? We have an assignment to finish!" The bubblegum pink haired girl asked.

"FRIENDS? We're her friends! Amu-hime called us her friends! " The guys whispered so loud, Amu could even hear them. But of course, they were too stupid to realize.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. '_Why did teacher put them in my group? Those idiots. I doubt they'll even contribute to the group. I mean c'mon! They're idiots, they'll bring our marks down! And the girls just had to agree with teacher! '_

Hinamori Amu. Turning 17 this year. She's a popular in Seiyo High, together with her best friends, Utau, Rima and Yaya. She can be a flirt sometimes. Her grades are average. She's pretty, and she has a body every guy would die for. Her cousin, Ikuto, lives with her. But they never talked to each other, well, since Amu doesn't even acknowledge his presence and she's too busy with her social life to be talking to a geek like him, or even worse, hanging out with him. Amu is not the kind of person to be mean to people just because they're not popular, unlike her rival, Yamabuki Saaya, the girl who's currently trying to get back the title: Most popular girl in school. Ever since Amu and Ikuto transferred to Seiyo High, Saaya's popularity has gone down and Amu's popularity, well, let's just say she's the most popular girl in school now, and everyone wants to hang out with her to raise their popularity. But Amu is aware of their motives.

School just ended but as usual, Amu came home later than Ikuto. She flipped her hair and checked her filed nails, tapping her foot, while waiting for her mom's answer.

" MOMMM!" She whined. She was annoyed with the fact that her mom wasn't giving her an answer.

" Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Footsteps were heard and the door that connected the dining room to the kitchen opened. Amu's mom, Midori was standing in the doorway. A strong smell came from the kitchen, and so everyone knew, she was definitely cooking.

" Is that… what I think it is?" One of the guys asked.

" Oh yes it is." Another guy said and his eyes sparkled in delight.

" IT'S LASAGNA!" They yelled in unison. One of the guys was getting ready to dash to the kitchen but Amu grabbed his collar and he yelped in pain. " Oww, sorry Amu." He rubbed his neck that now had a red line.

She scoffed. " Anyways, mom, can they stay over?"

Her mom looked at her weirdly, obviously confused why there were so many guys and not liking the fact that these were the idiotic perverts that tried to grope Amu in school during the orientation day when she was with her parents. She was saved by Ikuto, actually, when he cleared his throat and glared at them. Amu didn't even care.

Her mom averted her gaze to the guys and Amu immediately understood. The problem was the guys. Her mouth formed a small "o". She let out a big sigh and said, "Our group didn't have enough people so we're stuck with them. Besides, it's not that bad. Utau, Rima and Yaya's in the group, it's not like the only girl. There's definitely nothing to worry about." She finished her sentence and gave her mom a big smile.

"Amu! I love your-" He stopped when he caught Amu's mom glaring at him through the corner of his eye. "Sorry…." He said quietly and backed away.

"I'm okay with it since it's your school assignment you're working on. What I'm worried about is what your dad would do if he saw this… ," She pointed at the group of guys and moved her fingers in a circular motion. "this group of , " she cleared her throat and continued, "guys." She finished her sentence and looked away.

"Uhh yeah… Let's just see what he does when he comes back." Amu felt uneasy too.

"So Amu dear, where are they going to sleep? Which room? I have to get the maid to make the beds."

"How about the guestroom upstairs? Since the one downstairs is locked and dad doesn't let anyone in…" She shrugged, obviously not bothered to care about which room they were going to sleep in.

" So, where are the girls gonna sleep?"

" They'll be sleeping with me I guess." She said and thought about why they weren't here yet. Leaving her with these idiots? They really are mean to her. It's unfair.

"Well then Amu dear, could you show-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Amu already dashed outside after hearing the doorbell.

What they didn't notice was, Ikuto was sitting on the sofa pretending to read a book but was secretly listening to their conversation.

'_What idiots.'_ He thought to himself.

Midori's eyes scammed the room, trying to find someone to show the guys to their room. When she wanted to give up and called the maid, Misa, she spotted Ikuto sitting on the couch and her eyes glistened at that moment. She clapped her hands and said, "Ikuto- kun! There you are! Would you mind showing these boys to their room? They're Amu's friends!"

Ikuto immediately got up from the sofa and became visible to the guys.

'_Amu's friends? More like fanboys.' _He rolled his eyes mentally.

The guys scoffed at him, disgusted that he and Amu were living together. "Oh I remember you, you're the geeky lose cousin of Amu's." they laughed and high- fived each other.

'_At least I have a brain. Not like you guys. You idiots have no brain at all.'_ He gritted his teeth.

Ikuto held back his anger, he looked calm on the outside but he was fuming on the inside. He breathed in and out and said, "Sure Hinamori- san. I'd be honoured to." He smiled at Midori.

"Ikuto- kun, such a good boy. That's why I love you so much." Midori smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Pfft. Good boy? He's such a-"

Midori pulled his ear and said, "You better learn to keep your mouth shut boy. I can kick you out of the house anytime."

"I'm so sorry Hinamori- san!" The guy dropped to his knees and started whining in pain, rubbing his ear.

Ikuto smirked and proceeded to walk up the stairs to the guestroom upstairs. He fiished the key out of his pocket and opened the locked door. The room was big, with beige colour painted walls, with a LCD tv, a sofa, a wardrobe and a king sized bed with beige coloured covers. Almost the whole room was beige.

"This is awesome! I gotta tell the other dudes to come here next time!"

Ikuto wanted to tell them not to, but, didn't in the end because they'll probably ignore him. The only person they will listen to is Hinamori Amu. Hinamori Amu, the girl he's crazily in love with.

He loved her ever since they were in diapers. Well, maybe that's a bit exaggerating. But ever since they were kids. He started living with her since they were 3. But they never really talked. Never. She's always with her friends, and Ikuto, being the nerdy coward he is, didn't even have the guts to talk to her. All his friends do is stand aside and laugh at him. His best friend is of course, Kukai. Kukai is a close friend of Amu's too and of course he's a popular. His other friend is Kairi, the other nerd who was said to have no life at all. Kukai is a popular jock, he's well known in being the best in basketball and football. Ikuto and Kairi, well, they're the opposite of Kukai. And I bet you're wondering how the three of them became such good friends. Well, they used to be in the same kindergarten and because Kukai is a best friend of Amu's, he always comes to her house after school. And in school, Ikuto, Kukai and Kairi were put in the same study group. That was when they became acquaintances. Kukai isn't like those arrogant populars in their school, he's more to the friendly side. He was the only popular that accepted the nerds.

Ikuto didn't tell Kukai about his feelings for Amu because he knows that Kukai likes her too. He didn't want to put their friendship to an end just like that. Deep down, Ikuto knows that Amu and Ikuto were never meant to be together, but his best friend might just be the perfect match for Amu. There were even rumors of Amu liking Kukai. He just had to find a way to win Amu's heart and not make Kukai angry. Kukai can be really friendly, but he can be very mean when he's really angry. Do not mess with Kukai Souma. But Ikuto didn't plan on giving up on Amu. Probably never.

While Ikuto was staring into space, the guys were jumping on the bed, touching almost everything they could find. He snapped out of his trace and turned to the bed.

" Hey! Stop jumping!" Ikuto fixed his glasses and ran towards the bed. He started waving his hands like a maniac, hoping for them to stop. The bed isn't some kind of bouncy castle!

'_God… What kids.' _He thought.

" Guys! Stop!" Everyone turned to the source of the voice and noticed Utau standing in the doorway.

" Tsk tsk tsk," She wagged her fingers and continued, "I wonder what would Amu do if she knew about this?" She took a deep breath and snapped her fingers. "Oh wait! She already knows about this, since she was the one who sent me up here to stop you guys." She then pointed to the ceiling and said, "See that? A temporary CCTV. She put it there because she doubted that you guys wouldn't do something stupid."

Utau and Ikuto snickered at the idiots. They just stood there dumbfounded with their mouths wide opened.

But one of them snapped his fingers and said, "Maybe she put it there because she wanted to see us naked!"

Utau slapped her hand against her forehead. Ikuto rolled his eyes and scowled.

" You guys are total idiots! I already told you the reason for god's sake! You guys are a total epic failure!" She was so pissed off. You could tell.

Ikuto beamed and looked at Utau with a big smile on his face. Utau looked at him and winked at him. Utau, Kukai and Amu had been best friends ever since they were small so, it was natural for her to get along with Ikuto. Utau was the only one who knew about his feelings for Amu. Utau was the only one he could trust, and Utau agreed to do anything she can to help him. But of course, she took things slowly. But there wasn't any progress. He just had to trust Utau since he had no courage to make a move.

" I made snacks! Utau, Ikuto and Amu's friends!" said Amu's mom from downstairs.

" Coming Midori!" Utau shouted since she doubted that Midori would even hear her if she didn't shout.

Utau and Ikuto walked down the stairs and suddenly the guys came rushing down and banged into them.

" Oh god, stop running you idiots!" Utau raised her voice at the guys.

" S-sorry, Utau- sama." They stuttered.

Utau scoffed and said, :" That's much better." while dusting her shirt.

They sat at the dining table and Ikuto was sitting opposite Amu and Utau was sitting next to Amu. Rima and Yaya were sitting on the both sides of Ikuto. The guys had to sit far away from Amu because the other empty seat beside Amu was taken by Midori.

The guys muttered incoherent words that the others couldn't hear but they just shook it off. Why would they want to care about a bunch of words the idiots were saying? They were idiots, unlike the rest of them.

There was an awkward silence at the dining table and Midori decided to break the silence by asking Ikuto how was school. " So Ikuto dear, how was school today?"

" I-it was okay I guess. " He answered and continued eating his lasagna.

" I heard he got pushed into the school pool again!" One of the guys said, trying to butt into the conversation. And they all started laughing.

Ikuto saw Amu stifling a giggle when he turned his attention back to Amu. He frowned slightly. Amu was laughing at him, why wouldn't he feel sad? Amu probably thought he was a wimp.

" I'm done. I'll be upstairs in my room if you need me." Ikuto said and got up immediately, trying not to look at Amu and avoiding eye contact. You could tell he was upset by the look in his eyes.

" Ikut-" Utau got up and tried to stop Ikuto but Midori held her back and patted her shoulder.

" He'll be okay, trust me. Ikuto is a strong boy. " Midori smiled and Utau and she forced a smile.

Amu didn't seem to care at all. She just continued eating her lasagna. " This is so good, mom. Where did you learn how to cook this?" She said, not even bothering to look up.

" Look at him. What a wimp. No wonder that geek never had any admirers. Except, braces girl? What was her name again? Asuri?" And the guys burst out laughing.

" Stop! If you guys ever say a single thing about Ikuto again, I swear, I'll make your life a living hell and you'll never get to see Amu ever again!" Midori slammed her hands against the table and shouted.

" Sorry."

" I'll go check on Ikuto. Hope he's okay." Rima got up from her seat and dashed upstairs. But before she headed upstairs she took a quick glance at Amu and she noticed that Amu didn't give a damn about Ikuto at all. She just ate her lasagna as if nothing really happened.

Rima knocked Ikuto's room door softly and said, " Hey Ikuto, it's me Rima. I was wondering whether I could talk to you for a second?" she said quietly.

Rima could hear a faint voice from Ikuto's room, " Sure, come on in."

She opened the door slowly and peeped into the room. She saw Ikuto sitting on the edge of his bed, looking through a book. She walked approached Ikuto slowly in the dim lit room. Her footsteps didn't make much noise as she was very petite and light.

"Hey Ikuto, lighten up a bit. I'm sure you'll have a chance. One day, Ikuto, one day. That day will eventually come. You just have to wait. We're trying to help you Ikuto, we really are. You just have to give Amu's mind some time to think. And eventually, she'll warm up to you and if you reach her heart, let's just say, you're one lucky man." She giggled and put her both hands against her chest. She continued, "Trust me, Ikuto. Trust us. But if you don't wanna stick to our plan, then maybe you should just confess to Amu. Maybe you can't wait, I know we're taking a long time, but we're doing the right thing. But just keep in mind that Kukai, loves her too. Judging by Utau's words, we all think he's gonna confess soon." Rima wrapped his hands around hers and smiled warmly. "Just trust me." She patted Ikuto's shoulder and left the room.

As soon as Rima left the room, he laid back on his bed and thought deeply to himself.

'_What the hell am I supposed to do? I know Kukai likes Amu too, since he always talks about her to me. Amu this and Amu that.'_

Soon, he forgot about the guys that were sleeping in the house and thoughts about how to fix the problem filled his mind that was empty seconds ago.

"I'll just think of this another day. It's giving me a headache already." He groaned and changed into his pyjamas, which was a plain black shirt with long plaid pants.

I went out of his room and yawned. He walked down the stairs leading to the living room and stretched. "Midori, I'm going to sleep."

"Night, sweetie." Midori came out of the kitchen wearing her night gown and she was holding two cups of hot chocolate.

He sniffed the air that was filled with the smell of the hot chocolate Midori made. "Nyannn." He muttered softly.

"Oh Ikuto! I see you can't wait to lay your hands on the hot chocolate I made! Here! I know you love it." She smiled at him and ruffled his silky blue locks. Midori handed him a cup and said, "Ikuto dear, can you take the other cup up to Amu's room and ask what Utau, Yaya and Rima want?"

"Sure, Midori." He took the other cup of hot chocolate in his hands and he earned another smile from Midori.

"Ikuto, Ikuto. Being as kind and nice as ever. My, my Ikuto, when are you going to get a girl for yourself? I'm sure any girl would want to be with a man like you. You treat girls nicely, you're such a sweet and charming man with good looks." He was slightly taken back at her words. Never once had a lady complimented him like that before.

He blushed lightly at Midori's compliment stuttered, "I, uhh, I don't, I mean, thank you for the compliment Midori-san. But I think you're exaggerating."

"Aww don't be silly." She said and hit Ikuto playfully on the shoulder. She continued, "It's true!"

"Well thank you, I think I should be going up now. Good night." He hurried upstairs and he reached Amu's room.

When he wanted to knock on Amu's door, he suddenly stopped. Thoughts filled his head and he was getting nervous. He was thinking so hard on what to do and what to say to Amu. Should he leave the cup of hot chocolate on her table? Should he say hi to her and say good night? Maybe even "I love you"? He snapped out of his thoughts and remembered that Utau, Rima and Yaya were here.

He knocked the door and waited. He turned the doorknob and took a deep breath when he heard Amu say, "Come in." in her angelic voice. Well, it sounded angelic to him.

When he entered, the room was surprisingly quiet. "Hello, anyone here?" The room wasn't very bright and he could hardly make up who the two shadows near Amu's walk in closet belonged to. He walked deeper into the room and he almost felt like dropping the cups of hot chocolate in his hands. His hands were trembling and his knees felt weak. The sight that displayed in front of him was, too much to look at. He felt like breaking down at that moment there.

**That's the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think about the story and how I can improve. Thank you! **


End file.
